N'oublie pas, Theodore
by Miss Blackie
Summary: Theodore sentit son coeur tomber brusquement dans sa poitrine. Son père. Le nom de son père était inscrit sur cette liste, noir sur blanc, juste en face de la mention "Grièvement blessé".


**Un petit OS cadeau pour Ju (que j'ai écrit il y a un bout de temps mais que je viens de penser à poster ici), parce que... Ben, parce que c'est Ju, quoi. Et qu'elle gère. Et qu'elle sait toujours comment remonter le moral, aussi. Choups, je t'aime !**

* * *

Theodore ouvrit les yeux brusquement, réveillé par le hululement d'un hibou qui rentrait de sa chasse. Maugréant intérieurement, il se retourna dans ses draps verts, et saisit sa montre sur sa table de chevet. Cinq heures trente-cinq. Beaucoup trop tôt pour son premier dimanche libéré de BUSE. Il soupira, et se résigna à se lever ; après tout, il aurait plus de temps pour sa promenade matinale habituelle dans les couloirs de Poudlard...

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut un Theodore douché, en uniforme et le sac de cours sur l'épaule qui sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard, un masque de froideur et d'indifférence sur son visage. _Cache tes émotions. Ne leur donne pas d'arme contre toi._ Ces phrases, les dernières que son père lui ai dites avant de lui indiquer le Poudlard Express d'un geste discret de la main, six ans plus tôt, étaient gravées au fer rouge dans son esprit. Elles étaient devenues sa règle, son credo, sa devise. Les derniers mots de son père avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Theodore était plein de respect pour son père, un respect qui allait jusqu'à la vénération, avant. Avant. Mais le petit Theodore a grandi, et au fil des ans, il a commencé à distinguer les failles, les défauts de son père. Alors, plus de vénération ; mais du respect et de l'admiration, oui. Beaucoup. Peut-être même trop.

Ces sentiments n'avaient pas été altérés, ou si peu, par le statut de Mangemort de son père, rendu public par les bons soins d'Harry Potter. Après tout, Theodore le savait déjà, tout comme il savait que son tour viendrait, un jour, d'offrir son bras gauche au Seigneur des Ténèbres : son père ne s'en était pas caché, et lui avait même révélé la fierté qui était la sienne de savoir que son fils marcherait sur ses pas.

Ses jambes le dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle ; en passant dans le hall d'entrée, il jeta un oeil distrait sur les sabliers. Serpentard était largement en tête et il n'y avait aucun rubis dans la partie supérieure du sablier de Gryffondor, cependant, Theodore esquissa simplement un petit sourire. Intérieurement, il exultait - après tout, il avait grandement contribué à cette presque victoire -, mais la voix de son père l'empêchait d'exprimer sa joie. _Cache tes émotions_. Alors Theodore obéit à cette voix, et resta stoïque.

Il s'installa nonchalamment à la table des Serpentard, presque déserte à cette heure, et commença à manger. Petit à petit, la Grande Salle se remplit, et Malefoy et sa bande vinrent s'installer à côté de lui. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, et Theodore se désintéressa de la conversation lorsque « Drago » entama son habituel numéro de paon. Oh, extérieurement, tous les Serpentards étaient pendus à ses lèvres, mais combien l'écoutaient réellement ? _Cache tes émotions_. Sans cette phrase, Theodore se serait levé, aurait placé son sac sur son épaule et aurait quitté la Grande Salle, indifférent à la perspective d'insulter Malefoy en agissant ainsi. Mais ces mots sont là, omniprésents, alors il reste assis, prétenduement enchanté d'entendre la dernière remarque de Rogue aux Gryffondor, à la sauce Drago, laisse échapper un petit rire discret aux bons moments et s'ennuie à mourir.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le courrier arrive.

Un hibou du _Sorcier du dimanche_ se posa à côté de son assiette, attendant patiemment que le destinataire du journal daigne mettre les deux Noises que coûtaient le journal dans le petit panier prévu à cet effet. Le Serpentard s'acquitta distraitement de sa tâche, le hibou s'envola, et Theodore pâlit subitement. Il saisit brusquement le journal, ne faisant plus mine d'écouter Malefoy déblatérer, et tourna fébrilement les pages.

- Eh, Nott, qu'est-ce qui se... commença la vedette du jour, interloquée.

Drago se stoppa brusquement en lisant les gros titres de son exemplaire du _Sorcier du dimanche, _mais Theodore ne le remarqua même pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le titre de l'article, en première page du journal. _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour_. Cela signifiait forcément que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vu, donc que ses plans, quels qu'ils soient, avaient échoué. Et la probabilité de la capture de certains Mangemorts. _Père !_

A cet instant, le jeune Nott était trop secoué pour entamer la lecture. Une voix bien connue retentit dans sa tête, exigeante. _Cache tes émotions. Ne leur donne pas d'arme contre toi._

Alors Theodore évacua toute trace de son anxiété, de son désarroi et de sa peur, le temps d'une respiration. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur le journal, son visage avait retrouvé son impassibilité coutumière et le regard froid, calculateur qui lui était coutumier. Seule réminiscence de l'appréhension qu'il éprouvait, sa main droite tremblotait légèrement.

Il commença à lire. Tout l'article n'était que l'annonce du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'attaque au Département des Mystères, le journaliste portait aux nues Dumbledore et Potter, et blablabla. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, Theodore sentait sa main droite trembler de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il dut finir par la poser sur son genou pour la cacher. Enfin, tout à la fin de la dernière colonne, il y avait la liste des Mangemorts incarcérés...

Theodore sentit son coeur tomber brusquement dans sa poitrine. Son père. Le nom de son père était inscrit sur cette liste, noir sur blanc, juste en face de la mention « Grièvement blessé ». L'homme qu'il avait estimé toute sa vie, dont il voulait faire la fierté, s'était fait enfermer à Azkaban. A cause de Potter, en plus.

Sa main ne tremblait plus, à présent, comme apaisée. Mais Theodore, lui, se leva brusquement, prit son sac et marcha d'un pas vif vers sa salle commune, le journal à la main. Il avait envie de pleurer. Où irait-il, cet été ? Est-ce que son père sortirait bientôt de prison ? Oh, il sortirait, aucun doute là-dessus. Après tout, les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus à Azkaban. Mais dans quel état ? Que sera devenu l'homme fort et fier qu'il était ?

Alors il s'enferma dans la salle de bains attenante à son dortoir, et laissa ses yeux brûlants déverser leur peine et leur orgueil blessé. Après le décès de sa mère, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais verser de larmes. Il avait pleuré pour sa mère, il pleurait pour son père.

Un moment plus tard, Theodore sortit de la salle d'eau, les yeux parfaitement secs, à nouveau lui-même. Et, malgré tout, la voix de son père retentit dans sa tête, encore une fois.

_N'oublie pas, Theodore. Cache tes sentiments. Ne leur donne pas d'arme contre toi._


End file.
